Old Islands
These islands listed below are from a older version of Cow RP, and no longer exist or no longer exist in the format described here. ---- Bovinia The main land where everyone starts out. This is where the castles are. Wolf Isle The Island north of Bovinia, you need a ship to get there, this island is covered in wolves and is deadly without good armor and fighting skills Mushroom Isle The island of the Northeast coast of Bovinia, just sail a little east and a little north. This island has orange shrooms, purple shrooms, and one shroom king. (5 Orange, 3 Purple, 1 King, recorded by RaiToriko) The shrooms take a few more hits than normal animals but they give out toadstool loots. The Orange Toadstool gives about 20 HP, the Purple Toadstool about 30 HP. The Shroom king takes somewhere around 50 hits and can kill anyone not wearing armor. Royal Guard Armor or King Armor are the best to take to this isle. The loot of the king is a Mushroom Cap, this adds a huge ammount of defense. Zombie Isle Off the East coast of Bovinia, this island is infested with the undead. This island is based off the old "Zombie" Mode GMs used to do for players. Upon landing on this island, you will encounter a great ammount of the undead. Armor is recommended. No loots. Irendi Irendi is an island that is sometimes created in the southeast ocean by Savato. It is a snowy kingdom, with two or three screens of snow and a castle at the end of it. It is inhabited by frost wolves during the day, in addition to several more dangerous monsters at night. The Lord of this island is named Lord Irendi, played by Savato. This island is only created in normal mode, and Lord Irendi wears Cowmalotian equipment. Pen Island Pen Island is an island that is sometimes created in the southeast ocean by Savato. It is a desert island, with two screens of sand. It is inhabited by scorpions, snakes, cat men, and strange worm-like creatures called creeps and pedos. The master of this island is not any of Savato's player characters, but a unique monster called Pen, who is a squid monster. Copy of the Islands Page before the rewrite Zombie Island (Also known as, Zombie Isle, or Isle of the Undead) Zombie Island is just what you think, filled with zombies. This island is the supposed biggest island in the game. High numbers of zombies are on this island, any peasant to reach this island is usually killed in the first few minutes, if mobbed. There is also usually a sign posted somewhere on the island. Horse Island Horse Island is the only place in the game to find horses to tame. It is a fairly large island, and is big enough to contain a small town. Small Island Small Island is usually the most difficult to find, only because of it's size. It is the current smallest island in the game. Mushroom Island The classic Mushroom Island featured various colorful mushrooms, all just as deadly as the current ones. Perfect Island The Perfect Island was the perfect shape.